That Doesn't Hurt
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Max Ride has a secret, A big secret. She's abused at home, by her mom and dad. But Max also loves to sing, with her lyrics, will her friends be able to find out her secret? Or will she be trapped...forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hola my weird little minion's.**

**I'm writing yet another story, Yeah I am probably crazy**

**Hope you like it **

**Summary: Max Ride has a secret, A big secret. She's abused at home, by her mom and dad. But Max also loves to sing, with her lyrics, will her friends be able to find out her secret? Or will she be trapped...forever.**

**I might change that summary later, I don't know**

**Without Futher ado, I give you!**

**That Doesn't Hurt.**

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V.**

I peeked out from my bedroom in our one story house in the middle of Phoenix, Arizona. The hottest freaking town in the United States of America. Seriously I think my hair was sweating.

Looking further out of my room, I saw the beet bottle next to the sofa. I was so hungry.

"Nice going Max" I told myself mentally. My name is Maximum Ride. I am sixteen years old. I've got unbarfed chocolate eyes, says my little six year old friend Angel and natural dirty blonde hair.

I tip-toes as quietly and quickly as I could from my room. The man up there must not be liking me very much because as I took another step, I hit the squeaky floorboard.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. You really did it this time smart one.

I heard a snort from the living room and I froze in place. Shitaki mushroom. The sofa squeaked from the relief of pressure. My heart starting beating faster and faster with terror. Biting my lip hard, I cursed myself for showing fear.

"Show no mercy" I mentally told myself. I heard the heavy drunken footsteps of Jeb, my father, behind me. I shut my eyes like a lock and my back tensed up for what was to come.

_Slap! _

Jeb's hand.

My face.

It brought enough force to knock my head to the side, causing me to see stars. After blinking them away, my face really started to sting. Like a snake bit on a hot summer day. A wasp sting on the crook of your elbow. A heavy hand on a face.

Jeb took a few tipsy steps toward me, grabbing me around the neck in a choke hold, and forcing me up, making me stand on my tip toes. Like Darth Vader and one of his little minion's.

I was making little gasping sounds, trying to get air into my lungs. It was like a fish who had been knocked out of his bowl.

"I told you to stay in your room" He slurred together. His breath smelled like the cheep bear they selled down at Willy's Bar. Nasty.

"I'm hungry" I gasped out, clawing desperately at his hand. The image of Peeta and Cato in the Hunger Games flashed in my mind. Only if I had someone like Katniss to save the day.

My feet shot out and I kicked him where it hurt, hard enough to send him stumbling to the ground, breaking an empty beer bottle.

I dropped down to my knees, gasping in the sweet sweet air in like it was the only thing keeping me alive. Oh wait, it was.

I caught my dad's glassy stare and stumbled back a few feet.

"You're de..." He words were cut off as he was passed out. Ahhh, the great effects of alcohol. Standing to my slowly, I barefootly made my way to our little bathroom, shreading my feet on the edges of the broken bottle. Cursing, I tripped and stumbled tell I made it into the bathroom.

I flinched at myself in the mirror. I hated looking at myself in the mirror, I can't stand the person starring back at me.

Looking back into the mirror, trying to not flinch away I caught site of the ugly marks around my neck in the shape of two hands. They were a nasty red color, starting to purple around the edges. Lovely.

Pulling out the ever-fimilar concealer from the bottom shelf, I started to apply it to my neck. I yelped in pain and bit down hard on my lip, hard enough to draw blood.

Welcome to my life.

**A/n:**

**Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it's short, i'm working on making stuff longer!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews and tell me how it was.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes!**

**Review!**

**-Cora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Yola everyone! **

**Today's been purrty good, except for the fact that it's**

**94 FUCKING DEGREES OUTSIDE. Please excuse my french. **

**Anywhoo.. I'm excited! You wanna know whyyyy? (Sure youu do!, duhh)  
So pumped for May 5th!**

**Cinco de Mayo!**

**Get to be my true spanish chiquita! **

**In other news:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. **

**HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY! To MY best friend Alice! **

**Tell me when your birthday is, and i'll tell you Happy birthday on here! **

**So Without further ado, **

**That Doesn't Hurt**

**Chapter 2 **

**Max P.O.V. **

A sharp stinging pain was coming from my feet everytime I put pressure on my feet. Ahh right, beet bottle. Hiking up my foot onto the sink, I reached up and grabbed the Peroxide and sat it down beside my foot and unscrewed the cap. Here goes nothing.

Grabbing the bottle, I turned it slightly and starting pouring Peroxide on my foot. Not the best feeling in the world let me tell you. Fighting off the want to scream in pain, I grabbed a old rag and dabbed it off my foot and wrapped white bandages around it.

Doing the same to my other foot, I stepped back onto the ground, instantly gaining my 5 feet and one inch back. No i'm not short! I'm fun sized.

Shaking all the pervy thoughts out of my head, I screwed the cap back onto the bottle and put it back into the cupboard.

I slide my feet into my black converse, Comfort guaranteed! Just as my phone started to ring Call Me, Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. My ringtone always changed, so I had no clue what it'd be tomorrow.

Pulling my shitty Iphone out of my back pocket, It showed I had a text message from my very berry emo friend Fang.

_Get over here._

_-Fang._

I rolled my eyes. Fang was Fang. Couldn't use more than thirty words a day, you know. It might cause the zombie apocalypse. Chuckling like an idiot to myself, I checked my neck in the mirror and nodded. Perfectly hidden, unless you know, I sweat it off. Pulling my ever important hair tie out of my pocket, I slung my longg (Yeah, two g's is needed) into a high pony tail.

I tiptoed out of the bathroom and caught the sight of my dad still on the floor, like a dead slug. I leaned over and grabbed my house keys off the top of the microwave, with my sunglasses. I slide my phone back into the pockets of my shorty short jeans. You're crazy if you don't wear shorts that go above your knee's in summer.

Sliding my sunglasses onto my slightly tan face, I decided to be a total douchbag. Swag walking over to the passed out form of the man, no, the boy who shouldn't be called my father. I stepped onto his hand, Making sure to grind my foot in. My 110 body weight breaking his hand instantly. Yeah, i'll probably pay for that later.

I looked down at him in disgust. I never plan to be the monster my mother and father have become. Stepping off his hand, I picked up the pace to the front door. Swinging it open, I stepped out into the hot Arizona heat. I'd rather live in Alaska. I slammed the front door shut and bounced down the old wooden steps.

On the outside our house looked like we were the perfect little family. Don't let the looks misguide you. Hell is behind those door. Looking for heaven? Go down about four blocks and enter Marco's ice cream palace. Heaven on earth, thats for sure.

Snapping myself back to reality, I hightailed it down the street. Vocabulary word! Woo Wooo. Cough, please excuse that little outburst.

I picked up the pace, to a full out sprint when I turned onto Orlando Boulevard. Fang's two-story white house looming in the distance. Woah, another vocabulary word! I'm on a roll. Yeah, go on an excuse that little outburst too. I wonder who the hell put extra sugar in my breakfest munchies. Wait, I haven't had food in two days. Must be all the hot air getting to my head.

Slowling down, I hopped the fence into the Martinez beautiful green yard. Little purple and blue flowers were all over the yard. Must be the doings of Val and Angel. Thinking of Val's chocolate chip cookies from the gods made my stomach hurt a little more.

Without even thinking of ringing the doorbell, I walked into the house, hoping Iggy wasn't walking around in his Care Bear boxers. That was one very funny day let me tell you. Iggy, The strawberry blonde, 6 foot tall, 16 year old is the biggest pervert you'll freaking ever meet. Seriously the first day I moved here, he tried to feel me up. A kick to the family jewel's ended that attempt right away.

I stepped into the kitchen, humming absentmindedly when a blonde bullet in the shape of a little six year old girl crashed into me.

"Maaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!" Angel screamed, crushing me in a bear hug. I flinched when she hit my cracked rib that I got when I "fell down the stairs" . Don't believe that either? Good, my mom shoved me down the basement stairs. Concrete doesn't feel very good buddy.

I laughed and picked her up, carried her over to the counter and plopped her little booty down on the edge. She giggled and looked over her shoulder and her smiled brightened.

"Mommmy!" I heard a laugh behind me as Val came up beside me.

"Angellll!" Val shouted back, dragging out the L. Val was the nice spanish lady who adopted all the kids who live in this house. Angel and her little brother. Nick and Iggy, and finally Nudge. More on them later.

Angel giggled again and bounced her little blonde head around and jumped down, blonde curls spinning everywhere around her face. Silly little dare-devil. Val turned to me and raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Aren't they feeding you over there Max? Looks like you're losing more than you're gaining sweetie" She said. I bit my lip. I really hated lying to Val, but it was true. If you looked close enough, you could start to see my ribs through my shirt. I'm a walking travesty, but i'm smiling at everything.

And there I go, quoting All Time Low. Lovely. She tisked and shook her head slightly and turned, walked about five yards and started to dig through their silver fridge. Pulling out a plastic baggy filled with some kind of lunch meat, she made her way to the bread bin and pulled out some white bread. I raised my eye in question as she handed me a yummy looking ham sammich.

"Eat up before I shove it down your throat" I laughed. She was so much like me. I saluted her, took it from her and promptly starting gobbling it down like a turkey.

That sammich was pretty damn good too.

Now to find thse people I call my friends.

**A/n:**

**Wooo Woo! Another update!**

**Review Please!**

**Sorry if it's too short!**

**Review and i'll give you a yummy looking cupcake! :D**

**Review! **

**Thanks**

**-Cora**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Said I wasn't gonna update. Guess I lied.. Haha. **

**Today has been a seriously terrible day. I don't want to repeat the 1st reason (It's on Muted Candle Author Note)**

**2nd Reason: I got detention for slapping someone (pretty hard i'd say) for making a ginger joke -.-**

**3rd reason: I have a terrible headache, but I have to listen to a bunch of songs so they fit in this chapter. Makes me head hurt worse, you should be happy.**

**I will be updating ALL other stories later in the week! Promise.**

**So without further ado,**

**That Doesn't Hurt.**

**Chapter 3**

**Max P.O.V.**

I turned like on my heel, like a soldier and walked out of the kitchen and rounded the corner. Making sure to side step to left so I didn't fall on my face I started to climb to white wooden stairs. Seriously, everything in this house seemed to be white. White walls, white stairs, white deck. It was like a hospital room, minus the nasty clean smell.

The sound of a drum was coming from above me head, pouding through the ceiling, making my legs feel like they were vibrating. Iggy must be "practicing". Snorting to myself, I climbed the rest of the way up and almost ran smack dab into the attic stairs. Stupid design flaw if you ask me.

Mission Impossible starting playing in my head as I walked, silent as a black cat, up the attic's dusty wood steps. Trying to hold in my cough, I stepped silently behind the looming darkness, also known as Fang.

"Swoon" I shouted making Fang curse a very colorful word. I placed a hand on my forehead, fake sighed and tipped myself backwards. Thank the gods the nit wit got his thoughts straight before I hit the floor. He swung me up in his arms and stood me lightly on my feet.

"I hate you" Fang said darkly. I cracked him a smile.

"Love you too sweatheart" I winked at him and he took a swing at me. I caught his fist before it connected with my nose.

"Now Now Fang, Beating up a girl is illegal" He shot me the bird and I woofed like a dog at him.

"Enough flirting, we've got practice people" Now it was Fang and i's turn to flip Iggy the bird. He held up his hand at us, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Down kitties" I rolled my eyed and crossed my arms.

"What song do you wanna do?" I asked both of them, raising my eyebrows. Fang shruged just as Ig pipped in.

"We should do Weightless" I smiled and nodded. Weightless was a song I wrote, when I was pissed at my family and the world.

"Fang you on guitar and Ig's you on the drums" Iggy saluted me and went to set up his drums. Fang rolled his eyes, much like a girl, at his brother. I snicker and hooked the microphone up to the pole thingie it goes on. Hey! Don't judge me, i'm not the smartest person there is.

I nodded at Iggy and he started to play, making me bounce on the balls of my feet to the beat. I leaned toward the microphone and started to sing:

**"Weightless by All Time Low, I DO NOT Own" **

_Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book  
Half unread_

I wanna be laughed at  
Laughed with, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
And that should be enough

But I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over, getting older  


I tried not to laugh as I started jumping around like a crazy mental person. That line was so true about my life.

_If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old_

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

Make believe that I impress  
That every word  
By design  
Turns a head

I wanna feel reckless  
I wanna live it up, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
Cause that would be enough

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
I shook my finger back and forth, in the universal no no posital. Then I pointed to myself.

_But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

This could be all that I've waited for  
(I've waited, I've waited for)  
And this could be everything  
I don't wanna dream anymore

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I've been going crazy  
I'm stuck in here

I started jumping around again, spinning around and just doing weird little dance steps in-between. The guys were used to me messing around during our practices and little concerts. They got used to it. Snapping back to reality, I finished the last verse of the song. _  
_

_Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year (it's gonna be my year)  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere (go nowhere)  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear (everything I fear)  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here _

The last note rang out as I wiped sweat from my forehead. Gross I know. I slapped a double high five with Fang and Iggy.

"That was ah-maz-ing" The gay guy deep inside Iggy shouted, slapping me on the back. Yeah, ow that hurt. I tried to not flinch that much.

Fang raised an eyebrow in concern and I just busied myself with putting the microphone back into it's little case. I turned back to the room, just as big blue eyed, blonde boy head poked into the room. That would be the Gasman. Seven year old has some messed up insides let me tell you. He killed the family gold fish, I swear!

"Mommy says it's dinner time" He said, as my stomach made a dying whale sound right on cue. Looking outside I saw that the sun was starting to set. I cursed to myself.

"Crap, I gotta go" I said, hurrying to the door. I'll be lucky if I don't get murdered tonight. I knelt down and placed a kiss on Gazzy's forehead then straightened up. He made an icky face. Opps, forgot that girls have Cooties. I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"See ya kid" He smiled at me as I raced down the stairs, almost running into Angel. Dammit. I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tight. She returned it with a bear hug of her own.

"Be safe Max" Angel whispered into my ear. Angel was the only one who knew what happened to me at home. You might think it's crazy to tell a little kid your deepest darkest secret but Angel was pretty smart for her age. She's never told her mom, so she has my trust for life.

"I'll try" I whispered and hugged her one last time and sat her back on the ground.

"Love ya curly" She giggled.

"Lovers you too stinky" I rolled my eyes and bolted out the front doors, skipping the front steps completly. I hopped the fence, and sprinted down the street. Dodging random traffic and the occasional walking person, I put in a full burst of speed as my house appeared in front of me. Skipping over the rocks that were like a little fence, I bounced up the stairs and made a grab for the door handle.

Only for it to be flung open, almost giving me a black eye. Two twisted with evil faces looked down at me.

"Where have you been?" My mom spit out.

"Angel's" I stuttered.

"Awww, playing with the big bitches little bitch?" My dad dragged out. I forced myself not to slap him as he took a step toward me. I took a giant step back, nearing the edge of the porch. My dad pushed me, making me stumble and fall. Scrapping my knee on the beat up concrete I attempted to reach for the steps. It reminded me of the zombie lady in The Walking Dead. The one who had half of a body.

My mom laughed, a really nasty throaty laugh and grabbed my legs and dragged me, kicking and scratching back into hell.

I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard my screams that night.

**A/n: **

**DUN DUN DUN. **

**Review and Thanks for the old ones!**

**OKAY, I NEED HELP!**

**I NEED a band name, for Max, Fang and Iggy!**

**PLEASE HELP!**

**It has to be UNIQUE! I'll pick my favorite!**

**Thanks and REVIEW! **

**-Cora**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:**

**Yo! I'm such a longer. Sigh. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I lovers them! **

**Ahahaha, Someone gave the redhead extra candy. Lah-dee-dah**

**Without Further Ado**

**Chapter 4**

**That Doesn't Hurt**

**Max P.O.V.**

A car horn beeped impatiently, snapping me out of deep thoughts of chocolate rainbows. Don't ask. I think I was dropped onto my head when I was a baby.

I looked up to see Iggy behind the wheel of Fang's black Mustang. He pushed his hands down on the horn, sending a constant BEEEEP my way. Fang, who's in the passenger seat, leans over and slaps him.

I laughed and gritted my teeth. Trying to not drop my weight from under me, I start walking slowly to their car, trying to hide my limp. Reaching down to grab the handle to the backseat, a stabbing pain shot through my wrist and up my arm. Holding a scream, I slide into the cool leather of Fang's car, slamming the door shut.

Iggy peeled away from the corner and nodded at me in the mirror. ]

"Howdy Miss" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Howdy Sir" I said, copying his crappy country accent. Fang rolled his eyes at us and went back to starring out the window. Forvever silent Fang. I can imagine him wearing a pink dress. It would really brighten his eyes.

And now I really sound like Nudge. Giggling like an idiot wasn't really helping my cause either.

Fang looked back at me and Iggy cast me a weird look in the mirror as I started laughing harder, sounding scary close to a dying whale. It was purddy damn funny if you ask me.

Trying to smother my laughter, I cast a glance out the back window, the city disapperaring behind us.

"Where we going?" I coughed out. Don't you just love me and my bad grammar? I sure do!

"Best BBQ joint in town" Iggy replied, eyes never leaving the road as he took a sharp left turn. I think my mouth started watering just thinking about Jack's Bar-B-Que **(A/n: A Real Barbecue joint in Nashville. Yummy place bro!)**

Iggy took another left turn (this is really starting to sound like Nascar, He's make a left turn! Another left turn!) and brought us to the little parking lot in front of Jack's resturant. The best thing about Jack's Bar-B-Que is Jack. He's so nice and sweet... and don't forget gay. But seriously, once of the nicest guy you'll ever meet.

Iggy pulled Fang's beat up Mustang into an empty spot and shifted the car into park.

"We're here lovely's!" Iggy said, batting his eyelashes at us. I was out of the car faster than you could say Bubba Gump Fishin' Company.

My limp was getting harder to hide as we made our way to the little brick building, smelling heavenly like sweet BBQ sauce and fresh steak. Drool. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I followed in after Fang, nodding my head at Iggy who was holding the door open.

If only I hadn't missed the uneven brick that jutted out of the ground at the last second. My bad foot caught the edge of the brick, causing a shock wave of pain to shoot up my ankle and leg. It made me stumble and fall foreward, causing me to fall onto my hands and knees.

Fang was beside me in a snap of a finger, along with the owner of the joint. Jack.

"Oh my gosh! Max are you alright?" Jack gasped. Did I mention I go here about three times a week.

"Just peacy" I mumbled under my breath. Fang hooked his hands under my pits, pulling me gently back up onto my feet. My ankle almost crumpled under the pressure. Key word.. Almost. I caught myself, just before I fell again.

At least I wouldn't have to hide my limp anymore.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Max, your foodage is on the house" Jack said ,handing me a wet rag. I pressed it against my knee and smiled down the floor.

This day just got ten times better.

**A/n:**

**Tottaly just winged this chapter. **

**But i really want some BBQ! Yumm. Barbecue ribs... Drooling**

**Review!**

**-Cora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys.. Yeah I know.. I've been gone for a while. But i'm back! *dodges flying fruit***

**Le Sigh.. Life Has bee crazy the last few days/weeks. Espically with school. Seriously who assigns a project with only 3 days of school left! Grrr. **

**Other than that. My friend ( and doctor) have been calling me suicidal. So they took all the "sharp objects" that could cause serious harm away from my house. You don't know how difficult it is to cut stuff with just a fork bro. Cough**

**Anywho... On with the chapter. Sorry in advance for grammar mistakes, I don't have word so I don't know if i spell something wrong!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE PG13! **

**Chapter 5 **

**That Doesn't Hurt.**

**Max P.O.V.**

Food. Food. Music. Lyrics. Food. Food. Food. The only things on my mind at the exact moment. Exciting right? I sure think so.

"Max" Was that the wind?

"Maxx" Am I hearing things?

"MAX!" Nope, not the wind. Snapping out of my head and into reality, I looked up at Iggy.

"Whaa?" I said, losing another point in my grammar score.

"Stop before you eat a finger or something" He said, coughing to cover a laugh. Looking down, I saw I was gnawing on one of my bbq covered fingers. I shruged and continued. Fang rolled his eyes and reached over and yanked my finger out of my mouth.

"Ow!" He chuckled. What is it? Hurt Max day? I'm starting to think so. Jack chose that moment to come and stop in front of our table. He sat the bill down in front of Fang.

"For Mister Ever Sociable" Fang rolled his eyes as Jack messed up my hair.

"Have a good day guys!" He called, taking Fangs twenty. Ahh Jack. Pretty fly for a white guy.

"Lets roll" Iggy said, sliding his FBI shades on. I stood up, trying to put as little weight as possible onto my leg. Fang was right by my side, like an annoying fly. It made me want to swat him with a brick.

Limping, I waved to Jack and exited Jack's Bar-B-Que for the fifth time this week. Le Sigh. Food was becoming the death of me.. Well the second death after music. Le Sigh. Sliding into Iggy's back seat, I laid down, kicking my feet up on the small car door window. This car was like the batmobile on steriods. Buckling myself in the best i could, saftey first kids!, Iggy pulled out of the parking lot, honking his horn on the way.

Closing my eyes, I started to doze off. I began to dream almost instantly.

_(Max Dream =Italics) _

_I was in my house. Darkness was spilling in from the open windows, making the house a creeper dark. The only light was coming from the living room. I took a small step forward.. then another.. and another tell I reached the light. My fingers swirled around the light, disfiguring the shadows on the wall. _

_Thats when the shadows started to move. The shadows showed a family of three. One mom. One Dad. And..one daughter, that looked my age. The dad picked up the shadow daughter with ease and spun her around. A smile played on the lips of the mom and the shadow dad sat his daughter back down. _

_A perfectly happy family. _

_Thats when the shadow's starting changing again. The shadow dad grabbed his daughter into a hug again.. and pulled a knife out from behind his back. Without a second though he smiled and shoved the knife into the shadow daughters back. _

_I gasped as the dad stepped back as the daughter fell forward and collapsed on the ground. Shadow mom and dad, turned to look at me, both had smiles covering the faces. The dad pointed his knife at._

_"You're next" the both whispered, and with a twitch of his hand, the knife came flying..right at me. A sharp pain hit my chest and i looked down. Blood was spilling out from a hole in my chest, the knife stuck deep. I collapsed forward, just like the shadow girl as darkness swallowed me. _

"Max wake up" The voice of Fang said softly. I bolted straight up, gasping in breath. Patting down my chest like a pervert, I found no hole. Sighing in relief, i leaned my head against Fang's seat.

"Bad dream?" Fang sad, treading carefully. I nodded and looked out the window and frowned. Home. No scratch that. This house wasn't home. It was hell.

"Thanks for lunch" I said with a fake smile, and stepped out of the car. Limping a little, i made it up on the front porch. I turned, waved and flicked Fang and Iggy off as they drove away. Back to there perfectly happy families. Kudos to them. Looking to the left, I saw no car in the driveway.

Yelp, Dad's not home. That means the devils lover is. Great.

Making my way through the front door, I held my breath as the door closed without a squeak. Thank you god. Turning on my heal, the looming shadow of my mom huddled above me.

Spoke to soon. Shizballs.

"Maxie Maxie" She teased. Double shizballs.

She grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me into the kitchen. On the floor the was a big puddle of red on the floor. The smell of cheap wine floated through the air. A Broken bottle was stuck under the dishwasher on the other side of the kitchen.

"Did you do this?" She said, puncuating every single word.. I shook my head.

"No" i said, copying her speech.

"Lies!" She said, nearing a scream. She slapped me full force across the face. I squeaked a very girlish squeak and backed up the fridge. She stepped toward me and grabbed a handful of my hair, pullying my head back to force me to look into her dead brown eyes. Love vanished from her a long time again, along with life.

"Kill yourself" She breathed.

"You'd love that bitch, wouldn't you?" I said, a smirk playing on my lips. She hit my head back against the fridge, making me see stars. I blinked away the stars and met her gaze again.

"You're stupid. Worthless. You deserve to die. No one loves you. You're fat. No one loves a fat girl. You're A Loser. Worthless." She said, her gaze never leaving mine. She came close, i could feel her breath against my ear.

"No one loves a worthless girl" She whispered, before pulling back and removing her hand from my hair. That struck hard.. because it was true. And she knew it too. She waved to me before disappearing out the back door with a _bang! _

Thats when the waterworks started. Anger and sad tears mixed into one.

"You're worthless" I could hear her whispering over and over again as I stumbled into the little bathroom. My hands gripped the counter and I looked up into the mirror.

Worthless. Fat. Stupid. Loser. Worthless.

Those words blurred together in my eyes as I picked up one on the razors that i'd left on the counter.

Worthless. Fat. Stupid.

I placed the razor onto the smooth skin of my wrist.

Worthless. Fat.

I dug the razor in deep.

Worthless.

I did the thing I haven't done in 3 years. I moved the razor to the left, over and over again. Making my skin tear open, as the blood made lines down my arm. Tear drops of blood.

I dropped the razor after realising what i've done. Looking up in the mirror, I see that i've stopped crying. That a small smile was playing on the corner of my lips.

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness.

**A/n:**

**Well that was... a very depressing chapter. O well. Can't blame me. It's my minds problem.**

**Hope You Like It. **

**Review!**

**I HAVE A NAME FOR THE BAND! It's Undecided Ride. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW! Thanks :) **

**-Cora.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:**

**Thanks for the reviews! I live off reviews. Ahahaha **

**Yeahhh.. Sorry for le depressing chapter. My bad. **

**There's gonna be a song (maybe more) in this chapter. I DO NOT OWN THEM. **

**So Without further ado, **

**That Doen't Hurt**

**Chapter 6**

**Max P.O.V.**

"We're making the video today right?" I asked Fang as I knawed on a lolipop sucker thingie. Fang looked up from the computer and raised his eyebrows in a duh dip shit way. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. I am such a blonde.

I was seriously burning up. I wore the lightest black long sleve shirt I could find and short border lining booty shorts and I was still burning up. Thank the gods i haven't started sweating yet.

"Where's Ig?" I asked, waving my sucker stick in front of my face like a little sword. Fang rolled his eyes. I'm still a little kid at heart, and if you don't like it you can suck my ballz. Yup, such a gangsta over here.

"Turning on the..." He was cut off by a cold blast of air, flying right into both of our faces.

"AC" he finished and went back to screwing with his laptop. Dirty Dirty boy. I sighed in delight as the cold cut through my shirt, freezing my insides. I'd much rather be cold than devil piss hot. Sigh, some people just don't get my humor.

"Turn off the porn! Kid in the room" Iggy said, skipping into the room. Woah, someone had to much My Little Pony before breakfest.

"We ready?" Fang asked from behind his laptop. Iggy and I both nodded. Iggy went behind his beloved drumset and I stood behind the newly shinned microphone. D'awwww how adorable. Fang knows how to clean.

Fang pressed on a button and the music started to play for the instruments we didn't have. He hurried over, picked up his guitar and strapped it on. He leaned forward a little a turned on our stolen webcam, no not from a store, from Fang's mom.

"In 3" Fang started.

"2" Iggy continued.

"1" I finished. I took a breath and looked into the webcam with a chill smile.

"Hey, I'm Max" I said and pointed to Fang.

"That's Fang" Last but not least, I pointed to Iggy.

"And thats Iggy. And we're Undecided Ride" I smiled again and stuck out my tongue as Fang and Iggy started to play.

With another quick breath, I started to sing, making the butterflies fly away.

**(The Anthem- Good Charlotte, I DON'T OWN!)**

_It's a new day, but it all feels old It's a good life,_

_that's what I'm told But everything, it all just feels the same_

_At my high school, it felt more to me like a jail cell, a penitentiary _

_My time spent there it only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say and_

_I don't ever wanna. I don't ever wanna . _

_don't wanna be just like you What I'm saying is _

_this is the anthem throw all your hands up you._

_don't wanna be you Go to college, a university, get a real job_

_That's what they said to me _

_But I could never live the way they want_

_I'm gonna get by and just do my time _

_Out of step while they all get in line_

_I'm just a minor threat, so pay no mind Do you really want_

_to be like them, Do you really wanna be another trend, _

_Do you wanna be part of that crowd cause I don't ever wanna._

_I don't ever want to be you. _

_don't wanna be just like you what I'm saying is_

.this is the anthem throw all your hands . don't wanna be you.

(Shake it once, that's fine, shake it twice that's okay. shake it 3 times your playing with yourself again.) you.

don't wanna be just like you, what I'm saying is..

this is the anthem throw all your hands

up y'll got the feeling, sing if you're with me you.

don't wanna be just like you (just like you)

This is the anthem_, throw all your hands _

_up y'll got the feeling, sing if your with me _

_Another loser anthem (whoa) 4x_

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks for watchin" I leaned forward with a wink and covered the camera and flipped the switch on the back, turning it off.

"That...was Ah-Maz-BALLS!" I said shouting the end, almost jumping up and down like a drama queen who just met Justin Bieber. Yuck. Fang set his guitar down lightly and walked over to his laptop and hit one of the buttons.

I nodded as Fang and he hit a button and my voice started filling the small room. Strong mixed with a little badass. Just the way I like it.

"Ready to be One Hit Wonders?" Iggy dragged out and I rolled my eyes.

"One Hit Wonders? Toots, We Gonna Be Big" Fang cracked a button and hit a button and started typing. Deciding to be a noisy nelly, I walked over and knelt down beside Fang and watched him type out a description for the song. Blah blah blah. I'm so bored!

I started humming to myself, lyrics to a new song floating in an out. Things that went well together, things that completly sucked. It's how my mind worked. A lil crazy mixed with music and a tad bit of street smarts.

"...I could really use a wish right now" I whispered to myself and started drumming my fingers on my knees, causing the sleeve of my shirt to roll up a little bit. I quickly pulled it down before anyone could see.

Fang turned to me and raised an eyebrow as something caught Iggy's attention on the computer. Kid was like a cat with something shiny.

"Uh guys look at this" Iggy barley breathed, his eyes growing a little bigger every few seconds. We gathered around the laptop like a herd of hungry zombies. I squinted at the bright screen and looked were he was pointing. The number of views. Oh. Em. Gee. Cough. Sorry.

Tottaly Number Of Views = 5,000.

And it was growing. Every minute.

"Wow" I breathed.

We're we really that good?

That's when the screaming began.

The screaming of joy I mean.

**A/N:**

**Blah suckery chapter! Review anyway! **

**Woo**

**Review**

**-Cora.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:**

**Holaa, I'm weirdly happy today. It's freaking me out. **

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I'm so lazzzzzy. Gahhh. **

**I put the pro in Procastination. I'm not joking, for me, it is a chronice disorder.. Like BUTTERFINGERS, But more about that at the bottom. **

**Without further ado, **

**Chapter 7**

**That Doesn't Hurt **

**Max P.O.V.**

"Maxxxxx! Come here!" Was that the wind?

"Maxxxx!" Yup. Must be the wind. The painful feeling of earphones getting yanked out of my ears brought me back to reality.

"Max! Come on!" Iggy shouted, grabbing onto his arm.

"But.. but I was watching Danisnotonfire**(A/n: Go look him up on Youtube, Freaking hilarious!)**" I said, giving him the innocent look. Full on bambi eyes with a pouty lip. He rolled his eyes and yanked me to my feet. Dude! I need to arm to live, please refrain from yanking it away.

"What is more important than Youtube!" I said, digging in my heels as he full on dragged me into the living room. The five o cloc news was on full blaze on the T.V.

I dropped down into one the beanbags that were all over the living room. This one happened to be bright purple. One on of my favorite colors. Yippie!

"Why are we.." I was cut off by a dark look from Fang and I cast my eyes back up to the screen.

"Over Night sinsations" Was flashing across the screen as News woman, Erin Brown, stepped in front of the screen.

"These teens have become Over night sinsations. With over three million views on Youtube, they have become the most viewed video in the WHOLE world. I give you Undecided Ride" She said before taking her magical finger and A video pulled up, covering her image.

As my voice filled the room, I'm sure I was gapping like a dying fish. The T.V. clicked off and I looked to Iggy, then Fang, back to the T.V and repeat for about a billion times. I got two identical smirks.

"Ow!" My fists. Two body's.

"What was that for!" Iggy shouted, rubbing his arm in pain. Wimp.

"Why Didn't you tell me EARLIER!" I said, bringing my voice to a loud shout. Iggy covered his ears and I closed my mouth into a tight angry line.

"Surprise" He said, putting his hands in front of him like a shield. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back, trying to calm my breathing. Not the right time or place to have a mini stroke.

"You do know this means, that they're gonna come to the house" I said, making Iggy grin and nod like a demented bobble head. Freaky.

"Sooo? We'll be stars Maxie!" He said, clapping his hands together like a kid who just won an Elmo pony. Odd image right there.

"I don't wanna be some Hollywood big shot" I grumbled, crossing my arms. Seriously, I didn't want to become just another Hollywood bimbo show. I don't go with the flow, I wing it. And everyone knows they don't float that way.

"That's just all part of the bigger plan Maxie" Fang said with a chuckle.

"Ow!"

My foot.

His family jewels.

**A/n:**

**Sorry for shortness, But you wanted an update. **

**More On BUTTERFINGERS. **

**I Suffer From A Rare Condition. While This Condition Isn't Quite Life Threatining, It's A Problem I Have To Deal With Everyday Of My Life.  
This Condition Is Called... BUTTERFINGERS.  
Before You All Go Start Saying Something, I Don't Have The NORMAL Butterfingers, That Everyone Has. You Know When You Pick Up Something, Juggle It Around For A Bit Then Fall Over. But With Me, I Literally Just Drop Things For No Reason. I Will Be Walking Along Perfectly Fine And Then All Of A Sudden My Brain Will Just Cut Out And I Will Drop Whatever I'm Holding. Whole Usually Isn't That Much Of A Problem, Sometimes It Can Be A Real Imitation Of My Life. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Cora. **


End file.
